Household dishwashers of the floor standing type having means for lifting the lower basket in order to make it easier to load or unload the basket are previously known in the art. The major part of such known devices are provided with torque link arrangements, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,822, arrangements for lifting the door together with the basket, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,858, or manually operated swing arm systems, see JP 10-179495. These arrangements have however proved to be unsatisfactory with regard to stability and safety and moreover the arrangements are rather complicated and hence expensive. It is also previously known to provide a dishwasher with a height adjustment mechanism for an intermediate basket that is placed between a lower and an upper basket, see US 2003/0042825. This mechanism is provided with means at each side for supporting the guide rails on which the basket rests. The arrangement is primarily intended for adjusting the space above or below the intermediate basket in order to make it possible to wash dishes having different sizes and the arrangement has a limited vertical movement possibility.